tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pony Summer Camp
P.S. The current summercamp is finished. But there is a new one planned coming up soon, so please wait for the details!~ Ever wanted to go to a summer camp but never afforded to go? Then this is the camp for you because it's FREE! Yes, you heard it right! Invite your friends or family to go with you to have the best summer ever! Ask up to 3 ponies to stay in the same sleeping cabin! Too shy to ask? Don't worry, just leave your name in our blog and we will randomly put you in a cabin with other 3 ponies or wait to get asked. Don't worry, this camp will activities for ALL AGES, so the ol' folks don't get bored: - Swimming and riding the boats in our lake. - Several challenges for music, art markers and cooks - Special activities for pegasi and other flying creatures - Magical activities for unicorns and others - Several different and fun activities for everypony - A trip to the beach - And so much more! So join the fun in our camp! 'How to join' NOTE: PUT THIS INFORMATION IN THE PONY SUMMER CAMP ASK BOX OR YOU WON’T GET A CABIN! If you want to join and want to be put in a random cabin with other ponies/whatever, you have to write like this: *Name: (insert name here) *Number of ponies in cabin overall: 2-3-4 *Gender: male-female-herm *Random please For example: Name: Aqua Shine, Number of ponies in cabin overall:4, Gender:female, Random please. If you have multiple oc’s write like this (I’m using Derpy and Carrot top for this example) *Name: Derpy Hooves, Carrot Top *Number of ponies in cabin over all: 4 *Gender: female *Random please, separate If you have multiple oc’s with different genders, send asks like above for every group of characters with same gender and if they want to be together or separate. If you’ve already got people to have in the same cabin write like this *...(Original content excpet the "Random" line)... *I’m going with (insert blog username and name here) Only couples and a few few exceptions may go with different genders. And if more than 2, like this: *... (Original content excpet the "Random" line)... *I’m going with (insert blog username and name here) (insert blog username and name here) and (insert blog username and name here) NOTE: If you want, you can inform what specie your OC is, although that’s totally optional. If you want to be a part of staff you have to have a Skype account and you need to send Katie your e-mail so she can add you to the members list. Activities for the Camp If you have any suggestions for an activity, then drop it on the ask button above and we might add it: Arts and Crafts *Musical activities (+challenges for real life musicians, music newbies, singers, etc) *Art activities (+challenges for artists, fanartists or whatever) *Cooking activities (+challenges for cooks or stuff) (runner:askjaded) *Writing activities (+challenges for writers) *Metal/Woodshop ( runners: askteenapplebloom) *Pottery *Scavenger Hunt (runners: asksaphyer) *General Arts and Crafts activities Sports and Action *Paintball (runner: ask-lightstep) *Capture the Flag (runner: ask-lightstep) *Capture the flag with paintball! (runner: ask-lightstep) *Swimming in lake *Swimming with boat on lake *Nature Hike/ Mountain Hike (runner: the-memorybook) *Races on a Trail *Magic Archery (runner: askmaguslevin) *Archery (runner: askjaded) *Fencing (runner: askjaded) *Dodge-ball (runner: clairemcmanus) *Rock Climbing *Fishing (runners: ask-ghostly-mist) *General Sport activities Entertainment *Book showcases *Campfire nights/evenings (runner: cherrybombpony) *Disco Nights *Movie nights (runner: askflitterandcloudchaser) *Talent show (Judges: asksilverquill, dranktripyd) *Trip to the beach *Flying competitions (runner: dranktripyd) *Magic shows (runner: askmaguslevin) *Dance Competitions (runner:ask-lexie-lyric404) *Science Fair (Judges: ask-the-inventor-pony, brokenbolts) *Eating Competitions *Stargazing (runners: asksaphyer) FAQ Q: How can I join? A: Basically by reblogging the announcement picture, although you need to send an ask to say with who you are going with. For more info check here (or see above) Q: I’m not a pony can I join? A: Of course you can! Q: How many ponies can I invite? A: You can invite up to 3 ponies, but the minimum ponies/whatever to be in a cabin is 2. You and a friend basically. maximum ponies in a cabin would be 4 basically. Q: Can couples bunk together? A: If it’s only them sure! but if it’s multiple couples in a cabin then no. Q: When will the event start? A: It will start on July 23rd and it ends on 1st September More question to be added soon! Staff You know what? I’ll just specify who the heck I need. And if I need another type of person, I’ll just add it here. Owner: Katie (katiegreenfoxkater) I make the map, check who’s going and check the ask Activity Suggestions guy: ArtsySweets onesillylittlefilly Random cabin guy: Krill krills-ponies Organizer guy: (the person who organizes stuff!) Roleplay guy: askcarrottop Also, not necessarily staff: Activity runners: People who run certain activities, check the activities button one the right for this Camp locations Just something that needs to be post until the map is made :D *Cabins (air/ground/underground) (link coming soon to list who’s going and such) *Infirmary (Rosy Dawn ) *Cafeteria *Places for every single one of the activities *That rumor filled abandoned cave *The lake *A small pond *Campfire place *Stage *Abandoned/burned Cabin *Metal/woodshoop *Mountain/ forest area *Sport Zone (for sport activities) *Random field (for miscellaneous activities) *Art area (for artistic activities) *Suggest more locations if you will :D Category:Event